


Castle of the Rose

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Sterek Week '16 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Beauty and the Beast, Fluff, Grimm Brother's fairytale, Kid Fic, M/M, Sterek Week 2016, cuteness, fairytale, guess, guess which one is beauty and which is the beast, it's super easy, sterekfairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: “That is not how the story goes,” Derek rumbled from the doorway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Sterek Week. For Myths and Legends, Fairytales and Folklore I decided to do a bit of a twist on the Grimm brother’s Beauty and the Beast. So the fairytale portion is mostly the Grimm brothers’ work, with a few tweaks.

_“Once upon a time, as a local sheriff set off for a case out of town, he asked his son what he would like as a present on his return. The son, whose name was Beauty, the only child of the poor widowed sheriff, said to his father:_

_"All I'd like is a rose you've picked specially for me! For I wish to use its bright red color to note the pages of my many books."_

_When the sheriff had finished his business and closed the case, he set off for home. However, a sudden storm blew up, and his horse could hardly make headway in the howling gale. Cold and weary, the sheriff had lost all hope of reaching an inn when he suddenly noticed a bright light shining in the middle of a wood. As he drew near, he saw that it was a castle, bathed in light._

_"I hope I'll find shelter there for the night," he said to himself. When he reached the door, he saw it was open, but though he shouted, nobody came to greet him. Plucking up courage, he went inside, still calling out to attract attention. On a table in the main hall, a splendid dinner lay already served. The sheriff lingered, still shouting for the owner of the castle. But no one came, and so the starving sheriff sat down to a hearty meal._

_Overcome by curiosity, he ventured upstairs, where the corridor led into magnificent rooms and halls. A fire crackled in the first room and a soft bed looked very inviting. It was now late, and the sheriff could not resist. He lay down on the bed and fell fast asleep. When he woke next morning, an unknown hand had placed a mug of steaming coffee and some fruit by his bedside._

_The sheriff had breakfast and after tidying himself up, went downstairs to thank his generous host. But, as on the evening before, there was nobody in sight. Shaking his head in wonder at the strangeness of it all, he went towards the garden where he had left his horse, tethered to a tree. Suddenly, a large rose bush caught his eye._

_Remembering his promise to Beauty, he bent down to pick a rose. Instantly, out of the rose garden, sprang a horrible beast, wearing splendid clothes. Two blue eyes, gleaming angrily, glared at him and a deep, terrifying voice growled: "Ungrateful man! I gave you shelter, you ate at my table and slept in my own bed, but now all the thanks I get is the theft of my favorite flowers! I shall put you to death for this slight!" Trembling with fear, the sheriff fell on his knees before the Beast._

_"Forgive me! Forgive me! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you say! The rose wasn't for me, it was for my son, Beauty. I promised to bring him back a rose from my journey!" The Beast dropped the paw it had clamped on the unhappy sheriff._

_"I shall spare your life, but on one condition, that you bring me your son!" The terror-stricken sheriff, faced with certain death if he did not obey, promised that he would do so. When he reached home in tears, his son ran to greet him. After he had told him of his dreadful adventure, Beauty put his mind at rest immediately._

_"Dear father, I'd do anything for you! Don't worry, you'll be able to keep your promise and save your life! Take me to the castle. I'll stay there in your place!" The sheriff hugged his son._

_"I never did doubt your love for me. For the moment I can only thank you for saving my life." So Beauty was led to the castle. The Beast, however, had quite an unexpected greeting for the boy. Instead of menacing doom as it had done with his father, it was surprisingly pleasant._

_In the beginning, Beauty was frightened of the Beast, and shuddered at the sight of it. Then he found that, in spite of the monster's awful head, his horror of it was gradually fading as time went by. He had one of the finest rooms in the Castle, and sat for hours, reading in front of the fire. And the Beast would sit, for hours on end, only a short distance away, silently gazing at him. Then it started to say a few kind words, till in the end, Beauty was amazed to discover that he was actually enjoying its conversation. The days passed, and Beauty and the Beast became good friends. Then one day, the Beast asked the boy to be his husband._

_Taken by surprise, Beauty did not know what to say. Marry such an ugly monster? He would rather die! But he did not want to hurt the feelings of one who, after all, had been kind to him. And he remembered too that he owed it his own life as well as his father's._

_"I really can't say yes," he began shakily. "I'd so much like to . . ." The Beast interrupted him with an abrupt gesture._

_"I quite understand! And I'm not offended by your refusal!" Life went on as usual, and nothing further was said. One day, the Beast presented Beauty with a magnificent magic mirror. When Beauty peeped into it, he could see his father, far away._

_"You won't feel so lonely now," were the words that accompanied the gift. Beauty stared for hours at his distant father. Then he began to feel worried. One day, the Beast found him weeping beside the magic mirror._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, kindly as always._

_"My father is gravely ill and close to dying! Oh, how I wish I could see him again, before it's too late!" But the Beast only shook its head._

_"No! You will never leave this castle!" And off it stalked in a rage. However, a little later, it returned and spoke solemnly to the boy._

_"If you swear that you will return here in seven days time, I'll let you go and visit your father!" Beauty threw himself at the Beast's feet in delight._

_"I swear! I swear I will! How kind you are! You've made a loving son so happy!" In reality, the sheriff had fallen ill from a broken heart at knowing his son was being kept prisoner. When he embraced him again, he was soon on the road to recovery. Beauty stayed beside him for hours on end, describing his life at the Castle, and explaining that the Beast was really good and kind. The days flashed past, and at last the sheriff was able to leave his bed. He was completely well again. Beauty was happy at last. However, he had failed to notice that seven days had gone by._

_Then one night he woke from a terrible nightmare. He had dreamt that the Beast was dying and calling for him, twisting in agony._

_"Come back! Come back to me!" it was pleading. The solemn promise he had made drove him to leave home immediately._

_"Hurry! Hurry, good horse!" he said, whipping his steed onwards towards the castle, afraid that he might arrive too late. He rushed up the stairs, calling, but there was no reply. His heart in his mouth, Beauty ran into the garden and there crouched the Beast, its eyes shut, as though dead. Beauty threw himself at it and hugged it tightly._

_"Don't die! Don't die! I'll marry you..." At these words, a miracle took place. The Beast's ugly snout turned magically into the face of a handsome young man._

_"How I've been longing for this moment!" he said. "I was suffering in silence, and couldn't tell my frightful secret. An evil witch turned me into a monster and only the love of a man willing to accept me as I was, could transform me back into my real self. My dearest! I'll be so happy if you'll marry me..."_

_The wedding took place shortly after and, from that day on, the young Prince would have nothing but roses in his gardens. And that's why, to this day, the castle is known as the Castle of the Rose.”_

            “That is _not_ how the story goes,” Derek rumbled from the doorway. “Either story; ours or the fairytale’s.”

            Stiles shushed him sharply, though his eyes spoke of amusement. “She still enjoyed it,” Stiles replied, looking down into the crib.

            “Of course she did, her father was talking,” Derek said, winding his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressing a kiss to the soft skin being Stiles’ ear. “And she knew falling asleep would be the only reprieve,” Derek whispered in his ear, and then chuckled softly when Stiles turned to swat at him, easily dodging the planned swipe.

            “Hush, you. She loves that story.”

            “She’s six months old.”

            “ _Loves_ ,” Stiles emphasized, hand curling around one of the posts of the cradle.

            “I know,” Derek said, taking hold of Stiles’ free hand and squeezing it. “I do, too.” He brought Stiles’ hand up to his lips and kissed his wedding band. “ _Beauty_ ,” he crooned, lidded eyes raised to look at Stiles.

            “Say goodnight,” Stiles ordered, swinging their intertwined hands away from Derek’s face before breaking them apart.

            Derek bent over the edge of the cradle and kissed their daughter on the forehead. “Goodnight my Sleeping Beauty.”

            “Oh now who’s not telling the fairytale right?” Stiles whisper-hissed, muffling his yelp when Derek smacked him on the ass as he passed by and out of the room.

            Stiles rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the amused smile on his face. “Night, Pup. Sleep well. We love you.”

            Stiles reached for the light switch and flipped it off, the room descending into darkness for just a second, the door falling closed all but a sliver, before the timed nightlight flipped on. In the corner of the room, on top of the dresser, sat a nightlight encased in a glass cover, protected from wandering hands. The rose shone in the dark room, igniting the pale yellow walls a muted pink, shining a light on the peacefully sleeping child, protected.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
